The Cleverness of Me
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: Wendy Moira Angela Darling sat in the nursery of her London home, staring out of the open window with red-rimmed eyes. She was 16 years of age. Peter returns for his Wendy-lady. Will she stay or go? P/W. FLUFF. T because I can. R&R.


I was completely unsatisfied with the ending of both the book and the movies. So I took it into my own hands. I love Wendy and Peter's relationship and I wanted it to go somewhere. I do not own the characters.

-Cullenistic Attitude

Wendy Moira Angela Darling sat in the nursery of her London home, staring out of the open window with red-rimmed eyes. She was 16 years of age at the time. Not but a week before Mr. and Mrs. Darling were victim to a car crash, killing them both. Aunt Millicent was only able to care for the children for a short time, the following morning they were due to the orphanage. Auntie only agreed to take Wendy alone, but she wouldn't have that, she couldn't possibly leave John and Michael alone in such a horrid place.

_Oh, Peter, I wish you were here_, Wendy thought. She still missed the lad with all her heart. For three years before she had fallen in love with the scrawny 13 year old wild boy Peter Pan, who whisked her off for an adventure of a life time. She never went a single day without thinking of him. Wondering if he still remembered her. Wendy lightly touched the right-hand corner of her mouth. The memory of her kiss was still there, the one that belonged to Peter. A tear rolled down her cheek. She glanced around the nursery. John, Michael, and the Lost Boys were all tucked into their beds, soundly sleeping. Wendy couldn't bear the thought of being separated from any of them. She stared blankly back into the starry night. She easily located the second star to the right, that when you traveled straight on till morning took you to Neverland, like she did so many years ago. Tears flowed more and more down her face.

"_Please come back_," She whispered quietly. She silently fiddled with the acorn around her neck. The small hole from Curly's arrow was worn and smooth. She glanced to the stack of papers next to her foot. For three years she had been working on her novel of her great adventure in Neverland. The pain of missing Peter always hindered her ever so slightly.

She heard a soft noise in front of her and looked up to see a much taller, but still scrawny young man, with disheveled hair and clothes made of leaves and starlight. The boy with twinkling blue eyes stared at Wendy with a puzzled expression.

"Now why is my Wendy-lady crying?" He asks. Wendy's mouth was hanging open at the sight of the one and only Peter Pan. Older looking, but still as cocky and boyish as ever, standing right in front of her, like she's dreamed of for so many years. Peter knelt down to eye level with Wendy and wiped another tear from her cheek. "Come now, Wendy, tell me why you are crying?" He pleaded.

"Is it really you?" She asks hoarsely, praying that it wasn't an illusion of her sorrow toying with her mind. He smiles slightly.

"Yep. It sure is, looks like I've gone and grown up a little with you. I guess coming here every night made me grow with you." He shrugged. His face shifted from intense contemplation to soft warmth. He lifted Wendy's chin. "I might add that you have grown beautifully. I just arrived and saw you sitting here, you normally are asleep at this hour, and I couldn't help myself from flying down. —" He grinned sheepishly "—I've missed you," He whispered. Wendy could no longer stand it. She threw her arms around Peter and clutched him to herself.

"_Oh Peter_." She cried softly. "I never thought I would see you again. I've missed you more than you know." The words poured from her mouth as Peter patted her lightly, hushing her tears.

"It's okay Wendy I'm here, I'm here now." He cooed tenderly. Wendy then proceeded to tell him of her parent's death and her brother's and the Lost Boy's plights. Peter listened quietly pondering the situation. When Wendy finished Peter brushed the last of the few tears from her cheek and smiled slightly. "Well, I suppose that there is only one solution. —" He grinned devilishly "—come away with me Wendy, like you did before, but this time, _stay_ with me." His eyes were desperate. He so wanted Wendy to stay with him.

Over the past three years, Peter had been living in a state of semi-depression, and Neverland was changing with him. It was closer to winter all the time, flowers did not quite bloom and the waters were never quite warm enough. The sun never shone as bright as it once was. Peter would fly away from Neverland each night to spy upon his Wendy-lady. He loved her greatly, ever since he met her three years before. When he was still a naïve 14-year-old boy, you ran rampant in a land where he knew he would never grow up. He was still not of age, but the immense sadness and constant leaving of Neverland had aged him, for the only reason that he did not grow up is simply he's never had a reason to want to, but his self conscious really did very much want to stay with Wendy and grow old with her. He was now 17, but still very much young. He missed his Lost Boys; all he had was Tinker Bell, but no one to really love. Not his Wendy.

Wendy smiled at Peter. "But I've forgotten how to fly, Peter" She said quietly. He grinned.

"Then I shall have to teach you." They were sitting very close and Wendy noted that Peter now had a kiss hidden in the corner of his mouth. She leaned forward and lightly, most hesitantly pressed her lips to his.

"I believe that was mine," She said matter-of-factly. He beamed and nodded. "Come now, stand up so that I may have a proper look at you. You've grown so much." He stood up and proudly put his hands on his hips, his trademark stance. "Oh my, you've gone and almost become a man, but you've still managed to maintain your youth!" She cried gleefully.

"Oh the cleverness of me!" He exclaimed. He reached for Wendy's hand and pulled her up into his arms, he lifted her into the air and whirred her around. "Now what was your response to my question Wendy? Will you come back with me? And tell stories and fight pirates and talk to the mermaids and have lots and lots of adventures with me?" He asked. She looked him in the eye and then glanced at her sleeping brothers.

"And what of the Lost Boys? And John and Michael?" She questioned.

"What is Neverland without them? Are they not a part of the story? Of course they can come!" He laughed and spun them around once more.

"Then of course I shall come with you!" She laughed and tossed her arms around Peter's neck and hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Peter, there is something I need to tell you, something I didn't get a chance to before." She looked down, instantly self-conscious.

"What ever is it Wendy?" He asked curiously. He ducked his head and captured her eyes with his own and held her gaze.

"Well, I—I love you Peter." She tried to look away in embarrassment but was so enraptured with the look of pure elation that spread across Peter's face at that moment. He smiled wider than she had ever seen, and in a show of sheer boldness Peter Pan planted a kiss firmly on Wendy Darling's lips and laughed vivaciously.

"Why Wendy-lady! I've loved you since you first sewed my shadow onto my foot!" Wendy grinned at that statement. She then turned and woke her brothers.

"Come wake up now, all of you. There is a boy here, and he is to teach us to fly!" She called enthusiastically like so many years ago. The jolted up and stared wide eyed at the spectacle of a boy in front of them.

"Peter!" They all called and in a mad flurry jumped up and rushed to Peter's side, talking and hugging and questioning. A good while later after much explaining and chatting and catching up Peter hushed the group and stood on the bench in front of the nursery window in which he had entered.

"Now now, my friends. Who shall come with me to Neverland? Where we shall never grow up, and always be together? Who I ask, who?" He said confidently. They all cried joyously "Me! Me!" and raised their hands into the air. "And Wendy-lady, would you agree to be their mother again? Along with I, their father?" He grinned.

"Why of course. I shall remember to bring the sticky sweet medicine for when they are bad. And I will remember my stories for when they are good." They all cried 'boo!' for the medicine and cheered for the stories.

"Then it's settled! We leave tonight!" Peter opened a bag and poured some of it's contents into his hands and threw them onto the group, yelling "Happy thoughts and away we go!" The all lifted into the air in flight and after scurrying for their few belongings they left the small London nursery behind. Michael sprinkled some of the powder onto Nana, the Nanny and tugged her by her ear, calling her to follow.

Peter took hold of Wendy's hand and with them in lead; they raced toward the second star to the right and straight on till morning. Neverland, bright, fresh and anew with Peter's newfound happiness greeted the company with opened arms, where they lived happily ever after.

FIN


End file.
